Shades of Valentines
by glory2bee
Summary: Ana and Christian share their first valentine's day together.


**This is my 1st time doing this. I hope you like it.**

My Fifty and I will be celebrating our 1st Valentines Day together in two weeks. What can I get Christian, the man that has everything? He's been so amazing since the Hyde incident. The fear of having almost lost me and Little Blip has changed him. He's still nervous about becoming a father, but we still have 3 more months to prepare and I knowhe loves us both. He has been reading all the baby books, attending all my appointments with Dr. Greene, and doing his best to make me comfortable in my ever changing body. This morning in the shower, he ran his hands over my bump, and told me he wished I could stay like this forever. It made me melt, and as I kissed him to thank him my hormones began to rage.

"Ana, you need to stop or I will take you right here and now."

I kissed him harder in response, and he had his way with me.

"God, I love pregnancy hormones, and you! Now, let's go get some breakfast my baby Mama."

As I got settled at my desk, it came to me. I knew exactly what to get Christian for Valentines Day. I asked Hannah to get Amber French on the telephone for me. Amber was our wedding photographer. She had done an amazing job. Christian and I both loved our wedding photos. They are proudly on display in both our new home and our offices. As I spoke with Amber, I knew she understood what I was looking for and that she was up for the challenge. She suggested that we do the shoot at our house. I agreed with her and we set-up the shoot in just two short days. Time was of the essence in order to get the photos on time. Operation Valentine Step 1 complete.

Now, I just had to figure out how to get Amber in to the house without Christian knowing, and how to ensure that she and I would have some privacy. I decided that honesty was the best policy, and I called Taylor. It was awkward explaining to Taylor what I was planning. My inner goddess was shaking her head. "For Gods sake, this man has bought you bras and panties, and he knows all about the Red Room of Pain." Taylor assured me that he would make the necessary arrangements and that my plan to surprise my husband would not be foiled by the security team. Step 2 complete. I'm getting good at this! My husband, the control freak won't be happy that his security team is in cahoots with me, but I don't think anyone will be in jeopardy of getting in trouble once he sees the results of our collusion. After making two more phone calls, my plan is in place. Franco will be at the house to do my hair, and Caroline Action will be pulling a selection of exquisite lingerie. Christian will be happy to see me spending money and won't expect a thing.

I'm so excited, today is the photo shoot day, and Christian will be in Portland, so I don't have to worry about him stopping by. Sawyer has been instructed to pick me up at noon to take me home, and Hannah has been told that if Christian should call she should forward the call to my blackberry. Hannah still feels bad about the mess-up with my appointments with Dr. Greene, so she'll do just about anything I asked her to do. The thought of it makes me smile. If Hannah hadn't inadvertently cancelled my Dr. appointment, I would have had my Depo Provera shot, and I wouldn't be glowing and expecting our Little Blip. It was the best mistake Hannah had ever made! Christian has a busy schedule today, so I shoot him a quick e-mail to keep him off the trail.

To: Christian

Subject: Louis Vuittons and Pregnant

Our Little Blip has been feed, and is kicking his mother like crazy. I'm about to head into an editors meeting.

Love you, mean it

Ana – AKA baby Mama

To: Ana

Subject: Barefoot and Pregnant

Eating for two seems to agree with you. I wish you would stop wearing those heels! Please don't "head" in to your meeting like you did the 1st time I met you. I'd rather you were barefoot and pregnant at home.

Laters, baby

Christian

Bewitched husband and baby Daddy

Sawyer is prompt as ever, and when we get home Gail has a nice hot lunch waiting for me. Tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich for a cold and rainy Seattle day. Franco is escorted in as I finish my lunch. As we go upstairs Amber is arriving to set-up her equipment. I feel like I did on my wedding day with all the fuss being made over me. Franco has finished, and I make my way downstairs in the beautiful short robe, bra, and panties that Caroline selected for me. It's just me and Amber, everyone else is gone. She's a great photographer. She takes her time and makes me feel totally comfortable.

"That's a wrap Ana."

I head upstairs to put more clothes on. When I return we preview the photos. "Wow Amber, these are perfect!" My inner goddess does a back handspring, "Dam Steele, you look hot". We go over the order and the delivery details. I am thoroughly pleased with myself. We've also decided to do another shoot in May in the meadow just before the baby's arrival. Since I'm done at work for the day, I decide to give Gail the evening off so that I can make dinner for my husband. I love cooking for him.

"Good evening Mrs. Grey" I stop dead in my tracks and turn to see my beautiful husband leaning against the wall watching me. Oh shit, how long had he been there? My guilty pleasure, LMFAO is blaring Sexy and I Know It from the stereo and I was singing and dancing around the kitchen. He had a huge grin on his face. We both began to laugh. I had put my hair in pig tails in the hopes that he wouldn't notice it had been done, and I was barefoot of course. It was a lovely evening. The fire was crackling and the music was playing. Christian took me in his arms and we danced. I felt like I was in a dream, and tears began to fill my eyes.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you crying?" Christian asked as he looked in my eyes.

"I'm just so happy. You are my whole world, and I love you more than you will ever now." He held me tight and let me have my hormone moment.

The time had passed so quickly. It was February 13th, and the package from Amber French was delivered to my office this morning. Sawyer loaded the package in the car, and I was happy to see we had beat Mr. Grey home for the evening. I asked Sawyer to take to package up to the nursery and hide it in the closet.

I woke in the morning facing Christian's empty side of the bed and quickly headed to the bathroom to relieve myself without looking around the room. He had told me that he had to leave early in the morning for a breakfast meeting. As I walked back into our bedroom I see them on my bedside table, two dozen beautiful long stem fire and ice roses. Without opening the card I know his reason for sending two dozen. Inside was a poem written by John Boyle O'Reilly

A WHITE ROSE

HE red rose whispers of passion,

And the white rose breathes of love;

Oh, the red rose is a falcon,

And the white rose is a dove.

But I send you a cream-white rose bud

With a flush on its petal tips;

For the love that is purest and sweetest

Has a kiss of desire on the lips.

Happy Valentines Day My Love, My Wife, My Life

Christian

P.S. - I will be counting the minutes until I see both of you tonight!

Next to the vase is a small red jewelry box. I open the box and it's another charm for my 1st bracelet. It's a beautiful silver rose bud with gold on the tips, just like the roses and the poem in honor of our 1st Valentines Day.

I can't wait until I can give him my present!

To: Christian

Subject: tick tock

Husband you won't be the only one counting the minutes!

Thank you for the beautiful roses and the charm.

Love you, mean it

Your Love, Your Wife, Our Life

Ana

Christian is picking me up at work. He won't tell me where we are going. It felt like I was waddling to the bathroom as I went to freshen up and use the facilities for what seemed like the twentieth time today. Oh, the joys of being pregnant. Claire called Hannah to notify her that the Audi had just pulled up. Of course he knew, I would be notified, but he still came in to the building to fetch me. Christian Grey, ever the gentleman.

Taylor opens the car door. "Good evening Mrs. Grey" and gives me a knowing wink.

After helping me into the back of the Audi, he turns to me and asks me if I trust him. "Of course I do Christian" with that he pulls our favorite tie out of his coat pocket and blind folds me. He holds my hand and skims my knuckles with his thumb. Just one touch and I'm so turned on. I lean over to him to whisper in his ear "At this rate darling, we might not make it to our destination" He kisses me softly and puts his hand on Little Blip. The car stops and he helps me out. He guides me up a few stairs, and then we are in a building. "Christian, where are we"?

"You'll see my love we are almost there."

I hear a ping of an elevator door opening. Oh God, we've had some really incredible moments in elevators! My heart begins to race and he pulls me into his arms and kisses me. It seems like a very long elevator ride. The doors open and once again Christian is carefully guiding me. He has one hand on the small of my back and one hand in my hand. It's chilly so I know we are outside, but it feels refreshing.

"Are you ready my Mrs. Grey?"

"More than you know Mr. Grey" and he unties the blindfold.

Immediately I know we are at the top of the Space Needle, just like he had promised on our 1st flight to Seattle in Charlie Tango. My face lights up and I turn to Christian and thank him. We are on top of the world. You can see Mount Rainer, the Puget Sound, ferries crossing Elliott Bay, Safeco Field, and Escala. It's an amazing 360 degree view! We stand in silence watching the sunset, taking in the beauty that surrounds us.

"Shall we eat Mrs. Grey?"

Taking my hand we retreat to a private corner of the SkyCity restaurant.

"It's beautiful" I whisper, he says "I know" and I turn to look and he's staring at me. This man makes me fell so loved, so wanted, and now so deserving of his love.

When the waiter arrives Christian orders for both of us. Yakima Valley Asparagus, Mixed Baby Greens, and Line Caught Halibut. But I shake my head; I don't think I can handle the smell of fish. He changes the order to the Butter Poached Draper Valley Chicken. It was delicious. As much as I'm enjoying our meal, I can hardly wait to get home. I want to give Christian his gift and make love to him. Maybe we could use that tie again. The waiter comes to clear our plates and asks if we would like dessert. Without delay Christian orders one Lunar Orbiter. My eyes light up, but what is a Lunar Orbiter? Soon after, the waiter reappears with a smoking dish of ice cream, with fresh sliced fruit, and gourmet syrups. My Fifty explains to me that this was the original dessert from the 1960 world fair at the Space Needle. He looks like a kid at the candy store. The ice cream is vanilla and it makes me think of all the vanilla we have had together. This is good, but our vanilla is so much better! With that I grab Christian's leg under the table and as seductively as possible put a spoon full of ice cream in my mouth. His jaw drops, and he eyes the waiter "check please".

We head towards the waiting R8 at the valet, because Christian has given Taylor the rest of the evening off to spend it with his wife. I'm sure Sawyer and Ryan are not far away in the SUV. I love this car, but it's getting less and less comfortable to get in and out of as our Little Blip gets bigger. My hand is on his thigh. Suddenly I move my hand to my belly and start giggling.

"What?" Christian asks.

It's this strange sensation that I haven't ever felt before, and then I recognize what it is. "Our son has the hiccups." Christian moves his hand to my bump and he feels it too. These little moments seem to bring us even closer together. The hiccups stop and I rest my head back. I'm so happy, and comfortable that I must have dozed off to sleep. I wake to the sound of the engine turning off.

"Honey we're home" and I flash him my biggest Cheshire cat grin.

We hold hands like teenagers as we make our way inside the house. Once inside I give my husband chaste kiss on his lips and ask him "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Ana", and I reach inside his jacket pocket and pull out the grey silk tie. He immediately knows where I'm going with this and bends slightly so that I can cover his eyes. I settle him down in a chair and pour him a brandy. Wait here, I'll be right back. I hurry off to our room to change into the robe, bra, and panties from the photo shoot. Gail had done exactly what I asked. She swapped the painting that hung above Christian's dresser with the new framed photo. It was time to reveal it to Mr. Grey. I sauntered down the stairs and found my husband where I had left him.

"I'm so glad that you're back Mrs. Grey"

We aim to please Mr. Grey. Now I'm going to take you upstairs and give you your present. I maneuver him carefully up to our room. I hit the remote on the IPod, and music fills the air. I place him so that he is standing in front of the dresser and move to his back side. I gently kiss every inch of his neck and slowly release the tie. He looks up at the wall and tilts his head to one side and lets out an audible moan. The photo is my favorite. It's printed in black and white. I'm standing in front of the windows at the back of the house. Diffused light is flooding in from behind. My body is turned to the side so that you can see every curve. One hand covering my breast and the other placed over our Little Blip. My arms are wrapped around him, so I can feel his heart beating faster. He turns to me and says "Ana, I love you and our son. I am nothing without you. Thank you. Thank you for the beautiful gift. Thank you for being my wife, and thank you for our child". With that he drops to his knees and kisses my belly. God I love this man. My hands reach his hair and I gently pull him up to me. He kisses every inch of my body as he makes his way up to my mouth. I grab his ass and feel his erection growing against my body. I'm practically dripping and I need him inside of me. I start to unbutton his shirt, shit he needs it too, and he starts helping me. I continue with his shirt as he drops his pants while we make our way to our bed. I push him down on the bed and I fall with him. Our tongues are intertwined and he has freed my breast from my bra. Gently pulling and rolling my nipples. I can't wait any longer. I move to position myself over him. I forgot I still had panties on, and my sexpertise husband understands what the delay is and in one fluid motion rids me of my problem. With that we are one as our pieces fit together perfectly. It's vanilla, but it's our vanilla and it is sublime. We come together and lie glistening on our bed. After we have a moment to catch our breath, I turn on my side to look at my husband.

"How do you always seem to find me the perfect gift Mrs. Grey, and how did you pull this off?"

I just know you so well Mr. Grey, and I'm not done with you yet. I roll off the bed as gracefully as I can with this basketball size belly of mine, and hand him his boxers and put my robe back on. I take him by the hand and lead him downstairs to his study. I sit him in his chair and turn on his desk lamp. He sees a second photo on his desk. This one is also a black and white. It's just our Little Blip in my bare belly with my hands placed over it forming the shape of a heart. He kisses the photo and then kisses my bump and pulls me into his lap. Our kisses start out as a sweet thank you but continue to build again into deep passionate yearning. I'm reminded of the first time we had sex on his desk back at Escala, it hadn't ended well. Christian was distracted. This time I would be his only distraction. I rise from his lap and move the photo to his side table, and begin to carefully move his papers.

"Fuck the papers Ana", and Christian slides all the papers on to the floor and places me on top of his desk. He sits down in his chair and begins with my left foot kissing me all the way up to the apex of my thigh, and then he begins again with my right leg. He reaches my apex again and this time puts a finger inside of me and then another

"Always so ready Mrs. Grey"

"Christian, please", I pant. "I want you inside of me."

Your wish is my command Mrs. Grey, and with that he stands from his chair and pulls me to the edge of the desk. I wrap my legs around him and he thrust inside of me. Over and over again until we both find our climax. He releases every ounce of himself inside of me. He gently pulls me up off the desk and into his lap.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mr. Grey."

"Happy Valentine's Day Mrs. Grey."

He begins to ask a question, and I put my finger over his lips shaking my head.

"Oh Christian, I wouldn't do that to you. It was Amber French my love."

He smiles and kisses me as if he's thanking me, pulls me closer and carries me upstairs to bed.


End file.
